


Wrong Spell

by Origami_Breath



Series: Billdipweek2017: Halloween Prompts [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDipWeek2017, Demon Bill Cipher, Halloween Prompts, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Zombies, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Dipper’s convinced that Bill’s…something else. So he takes him to the graveyard for a quick exorcism. He might mess up a little. Or a lot.





	Wrong Spell

There’s something weird with Bill Cipher.

Dipper first noticed him when he started to hang out with Wendy’s gang. And the weird part is is that Dipper remembers everyone in Wendy’s friend group from back when he was twelve, and now, all of a sudden there’s a new addition that everybody acts was there all along? Nope. Dipper won’t be fooled. Gravity Falls is notorious for its weirdness and it only makes sense that Bill Cipher is apart of it and has everybody all wrapped around his finger.

Dipper knows though. As much as Wendy likes to pretend that “dude, Bill? He’s been here the whole time!” Dipper just knows. It’s supposed to be a psychological manipulation, Bill Cipher trying to flawlessly entwine himself into the lives of others.

Dipper’s always had a strong sense of will-power, so it makes sense that he’s the only one that points this out. The funny thing is, is that Bill seems to…like it. He doesn’t have much proof other than the fact that Bill never seems to concerned with his accusations, just laughs them off, but the fact that Bill isn’t…worried. It kind of worries Dipper.

So, he might play along sometimes. Likes to scrutinize Bill’s reactions whenever Dipper tries to prompt a memory from back in the earlier summers. But Bill seems to know everything. And that just proves Dipper’s point of him being otherworldly but at the same time…harmless, almost. Which is why Dipper invites him out to the graveyard. Alone. On Halloween night.

No other reason other than research. Yep.

“Sooo,” Dipper starts, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands shoved deep in his pockets for warmth. Bill just hums in question, already bent down to the closest grave to clean off the headstone inscription. Clearing his throat Dipper says, to rip off a bandaid, really, “I know what you are.”

It’s enough to get Bill’s attention who takes his time standing up before turning to Dipper, eyebrows raised high and a stupid smile on his face. It’s unsettling. Everything about Bill is unsettling.

“Do you now?”

“Well, almost. I-I’m…going to exorcise you.” The second the words leave his mouth he almost face-palms, his face heating up in embarrassment because even though he’s going to do it it’s not like he should’ve told Bill. He’s as good as dead right now, there’s no way a demon would let you exorcise it once it has been told.

There’s a scoff and Bill walks towards Dipper who flinches a little bit but all that happens is Bill’s glove covered fingers slide up to to cup Dipper’s face in a gentle, but firm, hold.

“What makes you think that’ll work?” is what Bill says, lips inches away from Dippers, his breath clouding in the space between them. At this point Dipper figures his face will be permanently red with embarrassment.

“I know what you are,” Dipper says with fake bravado, puffing out his chest and meeting Bill’s eyes head on. All it does is make the freak grin, wide and menacing.

“Take a crack at it then, Pine Tree,” Bill says, taking a large step backwards, still watching. “Can’t wait.”

Dipper’s mouth goes dry and he fumbles with his backpack, trying not to take his eyes off Bill’s unmoving figure. With cold, stiff fingers he nearly drops his journal but manages to turn to one of his marked pages and sees the jumble of latin written at the bottom. Trying his best to divide his gaze solely to the words and Bill he starts to chant and feels a vicious sense of victory and glee when Bill’s eyes widen in alarm and the way he tries to walk forward, arm outstretched.

But Dipper just chants louder, taking his own step back on the last word and Bill-

Bill’s still there, chest heaving and looking around the graveyard kind of panicky. Which, what?

“You’re still here,” he says, closing the book unhappily. Bill scoffs, glaring now.

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey!”

“Do you have any idea what you did? You humans are so..so-” Humans. Bill is calling him a human which means-

“Why didn’t it work? I read the latin! You should-” The ground shakes, violently. Dipper barely has time to reach out for the nearest headstone before his feet go out from under him and he’s dangling over a coffin. A coffin that’s slowly being pried open from the inside.

He should not be judged for screaming.

It takes about a second, though it feels like his entire life has gone by, when he feels Bill’s now bare fingers against his, trying to pry at Dipper’s hands off the stone so he can pull him up. Dipper, for some reason, trusts Bill enough that he lets go without a second thought and is easily hoisted up into Bill’s arms.

“What happened!?” he cries, fisting Bill’s jacket while simultaneously trying to push him towards the gate of the cemetery. Bill, however, is not budging, just grips Dipper’s shoulders in a somewhat soothing hold.

“You raised the dead with your little spell,” Bill says, now guiding Dipper behind the mausoleum, eyes watching the undead fingers curl around the entrances of their graves, trying to hoist themselves up. Dipper might be feeling a little bit faint, only because he’s pretty sure that’s Wendy’s grandmother popping her head into place.

“It was an exorcism,” he says quietly, still staring. Bill’s hands are back on his face, bare instead of gloved, and he’s close again, this time looking more serious and for some reason it makes Dipper’s stomach flip in anticipation. He’ll chalk it up to all the undead roaming about, ready to eat him.

“Your latin is atrocious Pine Tree, but any ole’shmuck coulda told you that was a spell for raising the dead.”

“My latin is not bad!” Bill smacks a hand over Dipper’s mouth, the corners of his eyes creased in amusement, though his mouth is pursed close.

“I know. It’s atrocious.” Jerk.

Deciding that he’ll get no where with Bill Dipper decides to take action and fishes out his journal again, quickly flipping to the first marked page and finds that the exorcism and the undead are both written side by side which, frankly, is very poor placement. Therefore he should not be blamed.

Scanning the page he makes a face, and reads, “three part harmony? How are we supposed to-?” But Bill’s already left from their hiding spot, now standing in the middle of the graveyard with his jacket on the floor and his sleeves rolled up and now Dipper is definitely freaking out because what does Bill think he’s doing? If he gets eaten and Dipper is left alone there’s no way in hell he has a chance in creating a three part harmony as just one person-

Bill’s chanting. Latin, by the sounds of it, and his eyes are glowing a weird yellow, and a pentagram underneath his feet which means that Dipper was right. Bill’s a demon! He knew it!

Dipper immediately draws his gaze down to his still open book, drawn to the correct exorcism spell. If Bill’s busy getting rid of the undead that means that he won’t expect Dipper to come at him. Glancing up he sees that Bill’s gotten ahold of the majority of the dead, slowly leading them back to their graves.

Gnawing at his lip he decides that he’ll let Bill fix this first. The last thing he wants is to have to expel two supernatural entities in a single night. And once Bill’s gone…he’s gone. Everyone will be normal.

Right?

It’s too soon that Bill’s done when he comes back, looking ruffled but pleased.

“If I exorcise you, will everyone forget you were here?”

Bill snorts out a laugh, taking the book and closing it with a snap.

“I’m a high powered dream demon, an exorcism will only tickle,” he says simply, manhandling Dipper to turn and proceeds to put the book away before zipping up the backpack.

“So you’re just…here. To do what? Kill us all?”

“Just having some fun, Pine Tree!” Bill laughs, holding his hands up with palms out in a surrendering gesture, though Dipper’s not foolish enough to think that Bill’s anywhere near at his mercy.

“Fun!? Like messing with our memories? What’s next? Pulling out our eyeballs? Raising the dead!?” Bill’s still laughing, hands settled on Dipper’s shoulders and body moving closer.

“Too easy,” he says, inches away once more. But this time…this time Dipper’s not sure what to expect because it almost looks like Bill’s about to-

Kiss him.

Bill’s  _kissing_  him.

“Uuhm…?” Dipper manages when Bill pulls away, surprisingly warm nose rubbing against Dipper’s cold one.

“Just some fun, Pine Tree.”


End file.
